


Кошачьи нежности

by goldkhator



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Кошачьи нежности

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Почти человек  
 **Основные персонажи:** Джон Кеннекс, Дориан (DRN-0167)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон/Дориан  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, Фантастика  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 1 страница  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+106 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Маленький драбблик не только о кошках)  
  
 **Посвящение:**  
Прекрасному голубоглазому)  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- Эм… Дориан, что это? – Джон удивленно поднимает голову с груди напарника.

\- О, прости, я помню, ты не любишь кошек, но…

\- Это они меня не любят, а не я их! – возмущенно шипит Кеннекс.

\- Как скажешь, - во время восстановления энергии DRN не испытывает желания спорить, - а это, - он неопределенно поводит рукой в воздухе, - побочный эффект зарядки. Аккумулятор вибрирует и создает такой звук.

\- Побочный эффект? Ты точно не пытаешься свести меня с ума? – недоверчиво приподнимает бровь человек.

\- Не имею такой цели, - отвечает андроид.

\- Но ты урчишь, - Джон думал, что после осознания того, что он запал на своего напарника-робота, его уже ничем не шокировать, но Дориан же особенный, черт возьми!

\- Я урчу, - с улыбкой соглашается Дориан.

\- Ты урчишь, - повторяет детектив, - как чертов кот!

\- Я могу уйти, если тебе неприятно, - андроид делает попытку встать.

\- Куда! – человек хватает его за руку, возвращая на место, и прижимает к матрасу. – Как я и сказал, это кошки меня не любят, а не я их, - он наклоняется и целует Дориана медленно и нежно, а когда поцелуй заканчивается, довольно сообщает: - К тому же, чтоб ты знал, этот звук до сих пор остается одним из наиболее приятных для человеческого слуха…

Дориан только улыбается и тянется за новым поцелуем…

 

25 декабря 2013


End file.
